


Shiro Is Prepared

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Based on a Tumblr Post, Being Prepared, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic, Epic Fail, Epic Friendship, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Team, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Teamwork, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 11: PreparedFandom: Voltron Legendary DefendersShiro has had enough. He figures out there's only one way to properly deal with the levels of stress his friends bring him.Oneshot/drabble





	Shiro Is Prepared

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/320331) by vinnie-cha. 



Things were going well. About as well as normally, to tell you the truth. Shiro still felt like he was the only normal one in his group of friends but what else was new? 

The thing that set Shiro off finally was that Lance and Keith just never stopped gosh diddly darn fighting all the damn time. He had to put a stop to this. That was for sure. 

"Paladins!" Allura said brightly as she came out of the control room one day. "I've got a simple task for you today. We'll just be restocking some supplies on the next planet, so get ready."

Oh yeah. He was prepared, all right.

"Ready to go, Princess," Shiro said grimly. "All right, everyone. Stay close to me. And don't wander off."

Pidge and Hunk were holding his hands. And he had those weird little child leashes on Lance and Keith...

"...dude." Hunk said in disbelief. 

"You've lost it, Shiro." This was Pidge.

"Why are we wearing these things?" Keith asked semiseriously, as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Lance just looked bewildered. He was too shocked to even speak. _Is this a child leash?? What the quiznak??_


End file.
